Copos vazios
by Pumpkin bells
Summary: Eram tantos. E os enchiam mais uma vez.


Peter ressonava em sua cama, acabado. O seu cabelo cor de areia misturava-se com o travesseiro perfeitamente. De todos, ele fora o primeiro a desistir, mas nós já esperávamos isso. Ele gemia, e mesmo jogado na cama parecia zonzo.

Remus era outra pessoa, falante e risonho. Sentado no chão com as costas apoiadas em uma das camas –à essa altura eu não tinha a menor idéia de quem era-. Ele sorria com Dorcas em seu colo. Os orbes cruzavam-se e encontravam os lábios, mas ambos ainda estavam receosos.

Marlene ria. Ela só ria, ria e ria. Sentada entre as pernas de Sirius, que já desabotoara alguns botões da parte de baixo da camisa sem que ela notasse. Em alguns momentos ele brincava com seus fios, em outros ele beijava seu pescoço. Mas ela não parecia se importar com os avanços do moreno. Ela só ria com as faces coradas de álcool cada vez que o rosto dele encontrava sua pele.

James conversava com os melhores amigos ao meu lado.

E eu, esvaziava mais um copo, pensando que aquele seria o último ou o penúltimo ou o antepenúltimo. O Fire-whisky descia queimando pela minha garganta, deixando meu corpo mole. Era como se cada poro do meu corpo estivesse cheio do líquido cor-de-chá, e por isso tudo me parecia entorpecido. Era só meu corpo tentando se livrar do excesso de Whisky.

_Como aquilo havia começado?_ James sussurrou em minha orelha que tinha uma surpresa. Ordenou que eu chamasse Dorcas e Lene. Pediu que eu viesse. Quem não viria se soubesse que poderia observar os olhos esverdeados um pouquinho mais fechados, graciosos e brilhantes?

_Como havia começado?_ Quando chegamos ao dormitório, Sirius levantou animadamente uma garrafa daquela bebida do Demônio. Logo eu notei as outras quatro que estavam enfileiradas no chão.

E então, James disse que era só para extravasar toda a tensão dos estudos dos N.I.E.M. s. Aquilo foi tão convincente, o sorriso que prometia tudo, os olhos falando sobre diversão, a voz tão convidativa. Enquanto falava Sirius já girava a tampa, Remus conversava com Peter sobre qualquer babaquice responsável de sempre.

"Aqui vai a primeira leva." James falou com um sorriso confiante, enquanto conjurava, sem uma palavra, sete copos. Eram baixos, mas volumosos. Bem volumosos.

Sirius fez o favor de enchê-los rapidamente. E cada um fez o favor de pegar o respectivo copo ainda mais rapidamente.

"Toda vez que esvaziarem um copo conjurem outro. Assim, vemos quem bebe mais." O Black disse com seu sorriso mais malicioso.

Brindamos com muita expectativa, sem nenhum arrependimento.

Viramos com a pior das expectativas, queimando com todo arrependimento. Marlene parecia que ia desmaiar. Dorcas segurava a garganta que ainda ardia. Remus estava calmo. Peter tornou-se vermelho, como se estivesse morrendo de calor. James e Sirius pediam mais uma rodada, eu os acompanhei.

_Como pude beber tanto?_ Eram oito copos vazios e translúcidos ao meu lado. A sensação era das piores, meu estômago revirava e quando eu fechava meus olhos eu sentia minha cabeça girando verticalmente. Era péssimo, então os mantive bem abertos, focados em James.

James. James. Que olhos lindos o James tinha. Que boca linda o James tinha, parecia ser tão macia. Que cabelo bagunçado o James tinha. O James sem óculos era tão...bonito. James, era a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar.

Ele falou alguma coisa, uma brincadeira idiota referente à minha feição apática fechada nele, em James.

E _aí _começou. Eu achei que meu problema viera antes com aquele convite.

Remus, o responsável. Remus, que não se jogava em cima. Então por que ele estava beijando a_ inocente _Dorcas?

Inclinei minha cabeça levemente, para tentar observar melhor a improbabilidade que acontecia diante de meus lindos olhinhos verdes. Dorcas estava levantando o rosto para encaixar de melhor forma sua boca com a de Lupin. _Era sério mesmo?_

Bom, ficou sério, quando eu ouvi as risadas de Marlene pararem. Sirius e ela se beijavam, se atacavam, se agarravam...era levemente indecifrável para quem não estava no meio e era só um observador daquele beijo_(?)._

Eu procurei os olhos de James, que vinha em minha direção com cuidado para não quebrar a enorme quantidade de vidro entre nós. Ele estava chegando perto só para falar que nossos amigo eram estúpidos, certo? Se pegando assim, do meio do nada, certo? Certo?

"Você quer sobrar, Lily?"

James do meu lado, sussurrando com sua voz tão sexy. James sorrindo, passando a mão pelo cabelo arrepiado.

Eu não tinha dúvidas, não queria e nunca quis sobrar. Mas não sabia consentir nessa situação, porque minha garganta estava seca demais para eu falar qualquer coisa. Mas James não esperou minha resposta _(graças a Deus)._ Ele pegou em meu pescoço, aproximando meu rosto do seu.

Ele me beijou.

Muitas vezes. Menos do que eu gostaria.

_Não vamos parar, James._

Ficou entalado em minha garganta

E eu sei que não podia falar nada, pois no meu estado de língua enrolada, de olhos pesados e cheiro de bebida, minhas palavras pareceriam ser tão vazias quanto aqueles copos.

N/A: Sempre quis escrever uma fic com a Lily bêbada! Bom, a história da cabeça girando verticalmente é minha...nunca senti nada diferente em meus momentos não muito sóbrios. Espero que tenham gostado!

Reviews?


End file.
